


A Wolf's Calling

by jonsasnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Badass Sansa, F/M, Modern AU sort of, Tumblr Prompts, jonsa au, sansa as a shifter, wolf sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: Sansa smelled him before she saw him. His scent was intoxicating, something indistinct even to her finely tuned senses, but she was running towards him before she could stop herself.(or the one where Sansa is a shapeshifting wolf and she's being drawn to mortal Jon for a purpose she doesn't understand)





	A Wolf's Calling

**Author's Note:**

> another colour au prompt. 
> 
> i hope you guys like it!! pls let me know. this one i struggled a lot with.

Sansa smelled him before she saw him. His scent was intoxicating, something indistinct even to her finely tuned senses, but she was running towards him before she could stop herself. The air ruffled her furs as she sprinted through the woods. The moment Sansa had caught his scent, she knew she had to find him. The desire was too strong to deny – and she didn’t want to. She needed to know. She _had_ to know. 

The woods began to thin as Sansa neared the road leading back into to town. She ought to turn around. With the moon soon to be full and at its peak tonight, it was dangerous for her to be around humans. She no longer craved blood as she once had when Sansa was a mere pup, but it was still undeniably dangerous to risk it. 

But then, the winterly air would breeze past her, his scent carried on its wings, and the desire would consume her again, filling her with something more powerful than bloodlust. 

Sansa ran along the edge of the road, hidden in the shadows of the woods, following the scent as best as she could. He couldn’t be a mere mortal. No mortal had ever smelled so sweet before, but what could he be? The Starks were the only pack in this part of Scotland. Druids no longer lived in the area due to a centuries-old argument, and the age of the vampires was long gone, the last of its kind decimated to ash a millenia ago. 

Stopping short of a nondescript black truck, Sansa’s hackles immediately rose and her tail swung perpendicular to her body. She couldn’t sense danger, but something was not as it seemed. She could smell it. 

“Oh fuck!” 

The man jumped back as soon as he came around the truck and caught sight of her, his chest heaving erratically. Sansa tilted her head to better study him. He was so familiar, _yet_ she was sure she had never seen him before. However, there was no doubt that this was him. This was the man she had smelled from miles and miles away. 

“You scared me,” he said, watching her carefully. “You’re not gonna hurt me, are you?” He stepped a little closer to her and Sansa instinctively bared her teeth. “Woah, sorry. I’m sorry. I just wanted to say hi.” He extended one hand. “Here, you can smell me.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. She could smell him from here. But she moved closer anyways, sniffing his hand and feeling the intoxicating scent surround her like a cocoon of warmth and... _belonging_. Startled by this sudden thought, Sansa moved back again. 

“I don’t smell that bad, do I?” The man laughed, his grey eyes crinkling as he did so. He was still nervous and wary of her, but she could smell no fear there. Why? He _should_ be afraid of her. She may not be as large as others in her family, but Sansa was certainly bigger than any wolf or dog this man would’ve come across. 

“Hey, are you hungry?” he suddenly asked, before poking his head into the cabin of the truck and picking something out of a crinkly bag. He tossed it towards her. It was a piece of beef jerky. 

Sansa crinkled her nose and let out an indignant snarl. As if she would eat beef jerky off of the floor. She wasn’t a _total_ animal. 

He laughed. “Okay, so no to that. Um… I don’t really have anything else, except for these lemon cakes my sister baked me, but you wouldn’t want that. How about –” 

Without meaning to, Sansa whined loudly as she darted forward. 

He paused. “You _want_ the lemon cakes?” She lolled her tongue out and he laughed again. “Okay, lemon cakes it is.” 

He brought out the little pastry goodness and Sansa greedily lapped them all up from the palm of his hand. When she was finished, he stroked the side of her head, his fingers sifting through her fur. She always found it patronising to be petted like a common dog, but Sansa couldn’t stop the contented warmth from spreading regardless. His hands were large and gentle, and the inexplicable pull to be near grew stronger and stronger the longer she stayed close to him. 

“You’re not so scary,” he said, straightening back up. “But I have to go, Lady. I’ll see you around.” He gave her head one last pat before climbing into his car.

In a fit of panic, Sansa jumped in after him, climbing over his lap and into the passenger seat. 

“Hey, no! I can’t bring you home.” The man looked at her with wide eyes. “C’mon, Lady. I have to go. It’s been a long day and I smell awful.” 

_No_ , she wanted to tell him, _you smell wonderful_. Instead, she whined and licked his hand. 

He continued to look at her for a long second, and in that long second, Sansa could hear the screaming voices of her pack telling her to get the hell out of this truck and come home, but this man, whoever he was, meant something to her. There was a reason she was so drawn to him and Sansa had every intention of finding out what it was. 

“Okay, well…” he sighed. “I guess I’ve always wanted a dog.” She snapped her jaw at that, and he smiled. “I mean a wolf. I’ve always wanted a copper-haired wolf.” 

As he drove off, Sansa poked her head out of the car window, the breeze on her face feeling like nothing she’d ever experienced for. She’d seen dogs do it and scoffed at how stupid they looked, but Sansa could definitely feel the merit. It was freeing and joyous – a moment in time where you were nothing but a part of nature as she moved around you. 

They arrived at a lone cottage just on the outskirts of town fifteen minutes later. She was a good hour run from home now, but that was okay. She trusted this man. He’d keep her safe. He’d protect her. 

He led her into his house. It was small, a bit rundown, but it was lived-in. There were books lining the shelves and on the tables. Several half-finished tables and chairs were strewn about all over the place. Best of all, it smelled like him and only him. No female presence.

“So, this is home,” he said to her. “It’s not much but you’re a wolf that lives in the woods. This is probably paradise, right?”

Sansa scoffed, which just sounded like a huff of air in her wolf-form. She moved past him to begin inspecting the house. There was a reason she’d been drawn to this man, but there was nothing in his house that would indicate why. Until she found that reason, Sansa couldn’t go home to her pack. She wasn’t dumb enough to ignore a magical calling as powerful as this. She wasn’t _Robb_ – who _had_ ignored a passing druid’s warning and ended up with his tail singed. 

“I can’t believe I’m talking to a wolf,” he sighed, running a hand through his curls. “I’ve been working too many shifts.” 

She walked towards him and butted her head against his palm. He dropped his other hand from his eyes to look at her, smiling fondly, as he stroked her head. “Yeah, you’re right. I just need to relax.” 

In under an hour, the sun descended behind the house and drowned them in darkness. The man immediately went to light the fireplace, amber light throwing long shadows onto the walls. Sansa was beginning to get restless. She paced back and forth before the front door, while watching the windows. She could feel the moon’s power grow stronger as it rose high into the inky sky outside. It was only dawning on her now that maybe the danger was her being here with him; maybe being so close to someone she desired would disrupt the years of training she had mastered, drawing out the bloodlust she normally kept so hidden away. 

Sansa pawed at the door. She needed to feel the moon’s light on her fur. She _needed_ to be outside. 

“Okay okay, Lady, hold on.” The man got up from where he’d been sitting and unlatched the door. She raced out to the centre of his yard and craned her neck back, a deep and piercing howl ripping out of her throat. In the distance, she heard several reciprocal howls. The sounds of her family calmed some of the anxious energy inside of her, but then – _there_. 

Sansa planted her feet, growling at something in the woods. She heard it. There was someone out there. 

But why couldn’t she smell them? 

“Do you want to go?” the man asked her, as he came to stand beside her. “Or do you want to come back inside? It’s freezing out here.” 

Twigs crunched underneath heavy boots, but so soft was the sound the man continued to talk without knowing the danger he was suddenly in. Sansa bared her teeth, growling as fiercely as she could. She had never fought anyone, not even when her siblings would play-fight with each other. This man had no idea how appropriate ‘ _Lady_ ’ was for a name, but he was in trouble now. Whoever was out there had dark intentions towards him and she had to protect him.

The footsteps drew closer. Sansa moved so she was in between the man and his assailant. 

“Jon Snow,” someone snarled, red eyes flashed swiftly from the darkness of the woods. “Bought yourself a mutt, did ya? Little good that’ll do you now.” 

_Another shifter_ , Sansa thought with alarm. Now that she was looking, she could see the glint of elongated fangs under the moonlight. 

“Ramsay? What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Teaching you your place in the world,” the other man said, and stepped out into the open. Sansa drew back in surprise. He wasn’t a full wolf. He was half mortal. That was why she couldn’t smell him. His scent was too confusing for her heightened senses tonight. 

“Piss off, Bolton. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Hurt me?” the man named Ramsay laughed. “Don’t you see? You’re just a bastard human. _I’m_ much more than that. I’m better than you.” 

His face shifted, morphing into something grotesque – a hybrid of man and wolf with sharp fangs, red glowing eyes and sunken cheeks. They always said a person’s form reflected their soul. This man had no soul if his shift was anything to go by. 

Jon gasped audibly behind Sansa. The sound was enough to remind her why she was here. She allowed the moon’s power to flow through her veins as she stepped forward, lips pulled back, growling in warning.

“Tie up your mutt before I do it for you!” Ramsay sneered. 

That was the _second_ time he’d called her that. Sansa let out one last warning before she lunged forward. He wasn’t as fast as her nor was he as strong. That was the benefit of descending from a long line of shifters. It wasn’t simply something that had been given to her later in life as often was the case for many of the new shifters. It was a legacy. _She_ was a legacy. Stark wolves never backed down. 

Once he regained his bearings, Ramsay threw her off and she went skidding across the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Sansa rolled and jumped back to all four paws. She raced towards him again and caught his torso in between her teeth, twisting her head side to side. Blood dripped from his wound down into her fur. Ramsay cried out, throwing her off again, and clutched onto his wound to keep the blood from spilling even more. 

“Bitch!” he shouted. “You’re not –” His eyes betrayed his panic as soon as he heard the howling sounds of her family. They were asking for her. They must’ve heard Ramsay’s cry. She leaned her head back to howl in response. She was okay; she had this. 

Without another word, Ramsay darted back out into the woods and disappeared. Even omega wolves like him would know not to threaten a member of the Stark pack. He may stand a chance against one of them, but together, they were unbeatable. 

Sansa sighed, sitting down on her haunches. Her side ached from the impact of hitting the ground at such a force. She licked at her wounds and tried not to whimper so pathetically in front of this man, who she now knew was named Jon.

“Shit,” he said. He was staring at where Ramsay had disappeared. “Shit. What was – what the hell was that!” He looked to Sansa and shook his head. “Thank you, Lady. You saved my life.” 

Jon kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face into her fur. It made her heart speed painfully against her ribs; he smelled so good, _too_ good. Why was the desire to be near him still so strong? Hadn’t she answered her calling? Shouldn’t this be over now? 

When Jon pulled back, his eyes went wide, so comically so that Sansa couldn’t help giggling at his expression.

“You’re…. umm, _naked_.” 

Sansa frowned. All wolves were naked essentially. She tilted her head to stare at him, wondering just why his cheeks were flushed so red. 

“You’re naked,” Jon repeated again, voice rising with each word. “And a girl… But you were a wolf. And now you’re a girl? What the _hell_ is going on!” He scrambled back abruptly, pushing as far away from her as he could, and it was then that something occurred to Sansa. 

Wolves didn’t giggle. 

She was no longer – 

“Oh my god!” Sansa wrapped her arms around herself, trying to cover up her modesty as best as she could, but it was little use. The moonlight shone on her like a spotlight, putting her body on display. To mask her mortification, she glared at him. “Well, are you going to just sit there? Give me your coat.” 

Jon blinked for several long seconds. He appeared to have trouble digesting her sudden shift, which would be funny if she wasn’t freezing and naked in front of him. But then finally, he stripped off his coat and threw it towards her. Sansa hastily pulled her arms through the sleeves and buttoned it all the way up. 

God, his scent was even stronger now that she was wrapped up in his clothes. 

“How are you – _what_ are you?”

Sansa sighed. “I’m a shifter. Kind of like a werewolf except we have more control over when we shift.” She shrugged, feeling suddenly shy. “I, uh… I was drawn to you. It happens sometimes. We’re magical and sometimes the universe pulls us towards our calling for whatever reason.”

“You were called here to save my life?” Jon looked bewildered. She didn’t blame him. She’d be too. He shook his head and moved a little closer towards her. “Ramsay didn’t look like you. He was different.” 

“He’s a hybrid,” Sansa said, watching the way his jaw ticked as he absorbed all of this. “He’s half man, half shifter. They’re not rare, but he’s… I don’t know. Transformations reflect who you are. That’s why my wolf form is red and grey.” 

“And he’s a prick so he looks like a prick,” Jon finished, chuckling softly. It made her smile too, and suddenly, the pull towards him made her chest constrict painfully. Sansa winced, which didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Did he hurt you?” 

“I’m fine,” she said, but he was kneeling before her again, one hand tentatively on her shoulder. “I am. He didn’t hurt me.” 

“Okay,” Jon nodded slowly. “But we should get you inside anyways.” 

He helped her stand up and the feel of him touching her made her body burn with so much more than simply lust. She didn’t just _want_ him; she needed him. But that didn’t make sense. She barely knew him. How could her calling be _him_? 

“My name’s Sansa,” she blurt out as soon as they were safely inside the house. He looked at her and smiled. “I thought you should know.” 

“Jon,” he said. “It’s nice to properly meet you.” 

She blushed at that and shrugged. “I didn’t mean to deceive you. I couldn’t – it’s a full moon tonight. We’re usually unable to shift back to human form. I don’t know why this has happened.” 

Jon chuckled. “I never said you were.”

“It’s just weird. None of this makes sense.”

He turned so he was facing her again. “What do you mean?” 

“Sometimes we’re drawn to certain people to help them and when the task is over, the pull is gone and we go our separate ways,” she explained, looking down at the ground instead of at his expressive eyes. It felt too overwhelming in that moment. “But with you, the pull is still there. I still feel like I can’t leave you.” 

His finger touched her chin gently, tilting it so she’d have to look at him. “Maybe because I don’t want you to leave me.” He gave her a half-smile, a mixture of awkward shyness and half-hearted amusement. “The moment you turned back into – well, _you_ , it was like someone pulled back the curtains and all this light just came flooding through. Is that how you feel?”

Sansa tilted her head, his finger still dancing along the line of her jaw and doing sinfully delightful things to her body. She swallowed. “For me, it’s your smell. It’s everywhere and even if I was a hundred miles away, I think I’d still be able to smell you. I’d still be drawn back to you.”

“Why is that?” Jon murmured, as he continued to absentmindedly trail featherlight touches along her jaw to the sensitive area behind her ear. Each second made her heart thud rapidly and her chest heave with anticipation. “Why do I feel like I know you?”

“ _Jon_ ,” she half-gasped when he pressed a kiss to the edge of her lips. “ _Please…_ ” 

“I’m sorry,” he said, but she couldn’t let him pull back. Not now. Not when it all became so abruptly clear. 

“Don’t be.” 

She leaned forward that extra inch and kissed him as fully and as passionately as she could, and in that split second when their lips touched for the first time, Sansa saw it. All of their lives, every single reincarnation; all of the different ways they found each other again. She saw it and she knew. _He_ was her purpose; her calling. They were always meant to be together. 

“Sansa,” he breathed, forehead pressed against hers. “You found me.” 

She kissed him again briefly, chastely – just to remind herself that he was here now. “You found me last time. It was my turn.” 

Jon laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. “It’s not a competition, love. And even if it were, you’ll always win. You found me the first time. That’s the most important one.”

“I hated that one,” Sansa said, remembering a time so long ago now where the winter spanned years and blood was spilled for a throne made of iron. “But I fell in love with you at Castle Black and we made a life even in the ashes. I’d go back for you.”

“I’d never ask you to,” Jon reminded her. His eyes brightened, hope shining in them. “Your family?” 

“Alive.” She pressed a kiss to his nose. “You’ll see them soon.” Another kiss to his cheek. “But tonight, you’re _mine_.” And the first of many more kisses to his lips, needy and desperate and driven by hundreds of lifetimes of unconditional love. 

He was her purpose now, and she knew they’d be okay. 

They always have been. 


End file.
